vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Xing Tian (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Indomitable= |-|Siege Engine= |-|The Undying= Summary Hear the legends of the headless warrior from the East, for they are not tales of a murderous monster, but a man that would not be undone by defeat or even death. Long ago, three Emperors warred for supremacy of a young nation. Barely clinging to dominance, the Flame Emperor deployed his greatest general, the warrior-poet Xing Tian. Tirelessly he battled the other would-be Emperors but their numbers were too great; their weapons too sharp. Xing Tian returned to his lord in defeat but with his spirit unbroken. He begged to ride out and meet the enemy once more, but the Flame Emperor refused. His reign was over; his life forfeit to the Yellow Emperor. Unwilling to give in despite the loss of his lord, Xing Tian rallied the Flame Army for a final siege of the Yellow Emperor's Sky Palace. While the soldiers crashed around them, Xing Tian met the Yellow Emperor in single combat, the two titans trading blows up the upon the mountaintop. High upon the snow-capped peak, the Yellow Emperor's blade struck true, beheading Xing Tian. Was it days that passed, or years? It is unknown, but there, at the base of the mountain, Xing Tian awoke. A new face burned from his chest. The fire to battle renewed, the now headless Xing Tian rose to fight again. For Xing Tian there is no defeat; there is no death. As long as there is a battle to be fought he will never surrender. And he will never die. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Xing Tian, The Relentless Origin: SMITE Gender: Male Age: Thousands of Years Old Classification: Deity, Chinese God, God of Death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 8), Skilled Warrior, True Flight / Levitation, Regeneration, Resurrection, Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Universe level (Above Nu Wa), possibly Universe level+ (Destined to fight the Supreme, Creator Deities) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Power-scaling from Ratatoskr) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Universal Class Durability: At least Universe level (Beings like Nu Wa are incapable of killing him), possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: His axe and his shield, Starter/Core items (Mark of the Vanguard, Shoes of Focus, Sovereignty, Heartward Amulet, Gem of Isolation, Soul Reaver, Multi Potion) Intelligence: Very poor (While an incredible warrior by instinct, he is a mindless berserker) Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Xing Tian cleaves the enemy with his axe. *'Smouldering Rage:' Xing Tian gains stacks of Smouldering Rage each time he hits an enemy with an ability. For each stack of rage Xing Tian has, he gains HP5. Stacks last 18s. *'Furious Roar:' Xing Tian shouts from his chest with great force, damaging enemies and reducing their Basic Attack damage. Enemies also take damage over time based on their maximum health. *'Hook Slam:' Xing Tian first launches an attack with his axe, knocking the opponents into the air before slamming them into the ground and slowing them. *'Sky-Cutting Axe:' Xing Tian leaps forward, dealing damage to enemies when he lands, and he may leap again within 2 seconds. While in the air, Xing Tian has increased protections, which are refreshed if he connects with a target. Using another ability during this time cancels the additional leap. *'Whirlwind of Rage and Steel:' Xing Tian hits enemies with his axe, hooking them and spinning them on it up to three times in succession, before throwing them. Spinning enemies on his axe does double the damage of the hook, plus an additional 40% per revolution. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:SMITE Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Warriors Category:Monsters Category:Berserkers Category:Axe Users Category:Shield Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2